The Gift of Christmas
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Yuki has a new girlfriend. Tohru thinks that he doesn't return the same feelings towards her. Tohru's memories are erased because of Akito. What will happen to Yuki and Tohru's love? YUKIRU
1. Song of Love

**Author's Note: This is a quick little bonus Christmas Yukiru oneshot type thing that I'm doing in my spare time. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

**Song Of Love**

It was Christmas Eve and the Sohma household was bustling with people. They were having a Christmas Talent Show hosted by Shigure, who _generously _offered his living room as a stage. As Tohru and Kagura made dinner in the kitchen, Yuki and his girlfriend, Leiko walked by laughing and talking to each other. Tohru smiled sadly as she saw the two walk by into the living room. Kagura saw her friend look longingly a the couple.

"Do you love him?" Kagura quietly asked.

"It's not my place to say anything," she smiled tightly, "They do look go together. I hope they have a happy and long lasting relationship!" she sighed happily as she finished the last batch of onigiri.

"Sometimes… you have to voice your opinions, you know. In this world, it's the only way that you can survive," she looked at her friend kindly.

Tohru looked down slightly and smiled a small smile. "It's okay. Besides, I'm getting over it. Slowly. There, I think that's the last of the dumplings!" she set down the plate on the table gently.

She looked at Tohru sadly. "Why can't she see what's right under her nose.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru yelled for the other's to hear. There was a great bustle and shouting to get to the kitchen table first.

As dinner went by without any further ado, Kagura glanced at Tohru to see that she didn't smile and add to the conversations as much as she used to.

There was one sushi piece left and simultaneously, Yuki and Tohru went for it with their chopsticks. They glanced at each other and Tohru had a flashback.

_They grabbed the last dumpling at the same time._

_"It seems that you telepathically sent me a message to battle for the last dumpling," Tohru used a mocking general's voice._

_"As the King, I command you to surrender!" Yuki used a deep voice._

_"I shall never---What is that?" she pointed behind him with an alarmed look on her face._

_"What is it?" he turned around to look._

_"Told you that I will always win in the end!" she laughed at him as she deposited the prize in her mouth._

Tohru's eyes started to smart as she thought about how things used to be. She slightly bowed her head and let Yuki had it.

"Excuse me, I must attend to something for my friends," she pulled back her chair and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

Shigure raised an eyebrow and sensed discomfort between her and Yuki. "_Hmm, some sort of a lover's quarrel. That girlfriend of his is just not his type… Pity," _he shook his head slightly and continued to eat and talk with Momiji.

Kyo glared at Yuki from across the table. _"I didn't give up on Tohru to have you going out with some other girl. Nngh. She looks like a complete dunce," _he angrily thought to himself before continuing to eat while shooting death glares at Yuki every once in a while.

Meanwhile, in Tohru's bedroom, she opened her window to feel the cool wind of winter on her face and to see the stars glitter in the night sky. "Follow the way of your heart," she whispered the words into the silent night of Christmas Eve. She added a pebble to her wishing mountain and sat on her bed. "What am I going to do with myself, Mom?" she thought inside of her head. As if out of nowhere, she heard her mom's voice. _"Just be yourself, you'll be fine,"_

"I'm not sure that's going to work this time," she got off of her bed and went downstairs to the living room where she saw out through the large window. She sat down on the chair that sat next to it. "It's snowing," she breathed silently to herself as she held her cup of cocoa in her hand. She smiled to herself.

Yuki stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room watching Tohru. He gazed at her features for a few minutes before regretfully shaking his head and walking away.

They were going to have a talent show. And before anyone could say 'wonders of winter' it was Tohru's turn.

She stood up there on stage with her short black miniskirt, white halter top and black long boots. She curled her hair so that it had a little bit of a bounce and she looked absolutely stunning. Shigure actually started to drool as he looked on at her. Kyo hit him over the head and the fun began.

Tohru started out singing in her clear alto voice, "Silent Night." Everyone was mesmerized by her voice and they all clapped enthusiastically at the end of it. (Except for Leiko, of course!)

Tohru hesitated for a second and started out by saying. "I dedicate this song to the one who stole my heart and given me something that I will never forget in my life," she softly spoke. She sang "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have _

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Tohru finished the last note with a sweet kiss that was blown at Yuki. As she walked slowly off the home made "stage," Leiko started to shout at her.

"How _dare_ you sing that song! How dare you think that you can just steal Yuki away from me!" she stood up and started to shake her fist at Tohru.

Tohru slowly turned her head to reveal a tear rolling down one cheek and her face completely expressionless. "I don't. I don't think that I can steal him away from you. Why are you so scared? Is it because truly, deep in your heart, you know that he doesn't love you? Is that why you act uncontrollably?" her voice was quiet, but her words did wonders.

"_Scared?_ Do you think that I'm scared of you? No," she shook her head. "I'm not scared of you or anything in this world!" her face was contorted in anger and she shouted them at Tohru's face.

"You should be scared. Because there are things that are out of your power. You have to accept that," she stared straight at Leiko as if trying to drill at hole through her.

"You bitch! You can't talk like that! You don't make sense _at all!_ Stop act---" before she could say another word, Tohru had made long strides and had slapped her face with a deafening sound.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a bitch again. Understand?" she narrowed her eyes and shoved her face into Leiko's.

Leiko was taken aback by her sudden cold demeanor. What had happened to that girl that had been so meek and docile? Tohru walked out the door shutting it with a bang.

Yuki stood through all of this, stunned at what he had just seen. So Tohru _did_ love him? But, why the sudden coldness? What had happened between to her to make her changed like this? Could it be that her mother's blood was slowly awakening in her? "_No, that's not possible. It's Tohru. She's kind and sweet. There's something that's really bothering her right now. And that something is me," _

Suddenly, he dashed out the door not even bothering to grab his coat.

"Wait! Yuki! You can't go out there! You saw what she did! She's just trying to get back at me for going out with you!" Leiko clung to his arm and made puppy eyes at him while talking in a hurt tone.

"Get off of me! You don't understand! You don't need me! I don't need you! You can never understand me! You're a spiteful girl and I can't be with you anymore. Get over it! We're done, through! I can't believe that you could act that way to anyone!" he exclaimed with disgust in his voice.

Leiko gasped. It was true. All of those things. But, she didn't want to admit it. "Wait! No, Yuki!"

"Let the boy go. If he doesn't love you then that is the end. There is no use in clinging," Hatori's cold voice cut through the atmosphere. "I suggest that you go on back home now before the storm get's any worse," Hatori nodded at her and gestured towards the door.

She glared at all of them and said with finality in her voice. "I can see that I'm not wanted here. I'll be going now," she picked up her coat and left with another bang of the door.

"Good riddance! That girl was annoying! I couldn't stand he for another minute!" Kyo complained.

"What about Tohru? Where is she?" Momiji looked slightly worried.

"I'm sure that Yuki is with her. There is nothing to worry about. It was just a lover's quarrel from the looks of it. It will be back to normal in no time at all," Hatori replied and went into the kitchen to get more tea.

"Tohru!" Yuki frantically called her name as he darted here and there to look for her.

Suddenly a thought came to him. Something that she had told him long ago. _"When I get stressed out or need some time to myself to think, I go to the temple. It soothes me,"_

He ran as fast as he could towards the temple. He didn't get there fast enough. He gasped for breath as he reached it and saw a lone figure in the dense snow that was falling profusely as time went by. _"She must be freezing in that outfit!" _he thought to himself.

"Tohru!" his voice was lost to the winds.

She turned behind her to see Yuki shouting her voice while all the while coming towards her. She turned away from him and her hair flew out and was blown back by the winds as she walked slowly away from him.

"Tohru!" he finally reached her and grabbed her by the wrist. She was wrenched backwards and had no other choice but to look at him. She gave a little yelp of pain as his fingers closed over her half frozen arm. She saw his anxious face looking into her's. Then, everything went black.


	2. The Bond Created

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! I really have nothing better to do at the moment, but, it is claimed to be believed that Santa is now in Florida! That really wasn't necessary to point out right now, but, anyways! Here's Chapter 2! Have a very Merry Christmas everyone! **

Chapter 2

**The Bond Created **

Yuki loomed anxiously over Tohru as she was changed and put into warmer clothes and covered with blankets. _"What have I done? The one person in my life that I love, I've hurt. I'll never be able to forgive myself if she never wakes up again," _warm tears dropped onto Tohru's hand.

Yuki looked down at the floor from his current position which was by Tohru's bed in the temple. One of the monks came in with a bowl of some steaming soup. "Something to warm you up," he left.

But, the soup was left untouched. He couldn't digest anything when the love of his life was lying there, motionless, in between life and death. Couldn't fate give him one more chance?

Meanwhile, Tohru's dreams were visited by none other than Kyoko. _"Tohru. He's quite a cutie. He loves you. Cease the moment. Take the chance. You won't regret it. Go on now. He's waiting for you,"_

Tohru opened her eyes to see Yuki peering anxiously into her face.

"Tohru!" his eyes lit up for a second and his voice was hinted with worry and relief. "You scared me! Never do something like that again!" he grasped her hand and held it firmly.

She didn't say a word. She remembered her mother's words. "_He loves you,"_

"Do you… love me?" she whispered while tears glistened in her eyes.

"Of course I do! I… I've loved you since the day you moved into live with us. You healed my wounds that I thought would burden me for the rest of my life. You're my light in the darkness, and I love you with all my heart,"

"What about Leiko?" she worriedly whispered through her tears.

"I don't love her. I never loved her. I just thought that she could help me through the pain when I realized that you would never love me. But, I broke up with her. And now I know how you've felt about me. I don't care what Akito or anyone says. I love you and I'm never letting you go," he hugged her fiercely and waited for the oh so familiar pop.

But, strangely enough, it didn't come. Tohru started to regain her strength little by little. Her head was clearer and she could think properly. "Megumi," she smiled.

"What?" Yuki pulled away from her as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Megumi's Hana's little brother. He specializes in curses. He had this book and you were listed in it. I asked if he could try to release those that were cursed. He said that he would try his hardest. Taking off curses usually take about three days. I guess it worked," she smiled dreamily. "This New Year, Megumi and Hana are going to be the first one's that I call,"

Yuki sat there in a daze. All his life, this was what he wanted. And here it was. Right before him. His curse that he hated so much. The bond that he shared with Akito because of it. It was all gone. All thanks to Megumi. "When I see Megumi, he's getting heaps and heaps of rewards. It's the least I could do," he smiled cheerfully for the first time that night.

"I'm sure that he won't be complaining!" Tohru laughed.

Yuki joined in. After their laughter had subsided somewhat, Tohru regained some of her sweetness again and said. "The other's are probably getting worried. We should give them a call. Shouldn't we?"

"We can't go back in this weather. We're snowed in right now. And not only that, they don't have phones here," he gently reminded her.

The truth dawned on her. "Oh, that's right," she laughed at her mistake. "Silly, silly me!"

Throughout the night, the two talked and laughed. And the bond that the two had already shared became greater and their love grew stronger. But, they weren't ready for the events the next day.


	3. Memories Awakened

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas to you all and a Happy New Year! This oneshot turned into something that will have about like five chapters... Sorry about that... I guess I'm just not cut out to write oneshots! Anyways, hope you like it! **

Chapter 3

**Memories Awakened**

"She _what_?" Akito hissed at Hatori.

"It seems that she has broken the curse," he kneeled before him and bowed his head respectfully.

"What is that supposed to mean? This can't be possible! The prophecy can't be fulfilled now! It clearly stated that the curse was to be broken 100,000 years from now!" he banged his fist on the side of the chair and raged like a trapped animal.

"Fetch me this Tohru Honda right this instant!"

"I'm sorry, but, they are unreachable. They've been snowed in at the temple. We have no way of contacting them, nor do they have any way of contacting us. We have no choice but to wait," Hatori stated emotionlessly.

"Then we'll just have to wait now, don't we?" he smiled cruelly and beckoned at Hatori to leave. "That's all for now,"

"It's such a nice day. Look at all the snow, just glittering and sparkling with all it's might!" Tohru grasped her hands together and exclaimed.

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it? He gently put his arms around her, enjoying the sensation of being able to hug her. "Merry Christmas," he gently whispered in her ear.

"That's right! It's Christmas too, isn't it?" her eyes grew wide and she laughed. "Oh, but, I don't have anything for you right now… all the things that I bought are back at Shigure's house," her happy expression dimmed a bit.

"That's alright. But, I have something for you," he gently took out a box from his pocket. It was of a black velvet material and looked very expensive.

"What is it?" Tohru's eyes opened in surprise.

"Open it," he smiled gently.

When Tohru obliged, she gasped at what she saw. It was a sparkling diamond necklace. It was formed in the shape of a heart and the silver gold chain glistened.

"Yuki," it was all that she could say through her amazement. "You…"

He gently took the necklace out of it's case and put it around her neck. "It's beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Tohru self consciously touched the necklace and blushed at bit at how close Yuki was to her now. Yuki looked into her eyes with longing and passion. Their faces were now just inches apart.

_"Lean, tilt, and kiss… lean, tilt, and kiss… that's all there is to it. Don't fret, Tohru Honda!"_ she scolded herself firmly inside her head.

Before she knew it, the "Prince" had his lips pressed against her's and gently, but firmly kissed her. It was a wonderful moment. Tohru felt like she was in heaven. _"He's such a good kisser,"_ she thought.

They reluctantly pulled away for air, and Tohru blushed furiously in 74 shades of red. Yuki looked down sheepishly and said. "I think that love is something that blooms over time. But, that was until I met you. You've changed me. So much," his eyes softened as he looked at Tohru.

"Oh, I don't know about that. But, you really changed me too. After Mom died, I didn't know what to do anymore. But, seeing you so brave and strong, I thought that I could learn to accept and move on. It's not to say that I'm going to forget her. Because, I know, someday that I'll be able to look at all of my memories and cherish every one whether they're good or bad," Tohru smiled looking out at the landscape.

Yuki stared at Tohru for a moment. _"She truly does need someone to be with her. She's been through a lot,"_

"You know, my Mom would always say that kindness was always rewarded. There was a time a long ago when I had a friend in my class. He was crying because no one remembered his birthday," she smiled serenely. "I guess I never felt that way, but I could imagine how hurtful that must've been. He said that he was having a party when he got back home, but not because they wanted to throw him a party," she soberly replied. "It's never a good feeling to be left out and not wanted. I'm sure that's how he felt. That day, I wanted to do something for that boy. I invited him over after school…"

Yuki interrupted her. "The boy came, but he hesitated at the gateway because no one was there and he thought that he had been tricked. But, something made him keep going. When he reached the front door that was wide open, he was surprised. When he stepped into the house, that girl was standing in front of him with a present in her hands. A woman, held a pink frosted cake proudly and laughed gleefully at his surprised expression," he finished.

"I guess that I told you this story before, huh? I didn't think that I did… but, oh well," she smiled up at him softly.

After a moment's pause, he said, "I was that little boy. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame would always throw me a party, but not because they wanted to. It was because they had to," he bitterly reminisced.

"For every single one of your birthdays from now on, I'll be with you, right by your side so that you'll never be alone again,"


	4. Forget Me Not

**Author's Note: I really don't have anything to say right now. I'm sorry this chapter was sad. But, the plot thickens now! rubs hands together while cackling like a witch hack hack cough Sorry about that! So, yeah, ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

**Forget Me Not**

The snow had finally melted somewhat, and Akito had requested Tohru and Yuki's presence. So, here they were. In the taxi that will take them to the Sohma Estate.

"I wonder what he wants," Yuki wondered aloud.

"Well, I'm sure it's not going to be something horrible," Tohru smiled reassuringly.

"Even so, I'm feeling a little cautious. Associating with Akito in anyway has never been known to bring out good events," he mused.

"It'll be fine," she took Yuki's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, not being used to this and then relaxed again.

When they finally reached the Sohma Estate, Yuki's nerves were on end, and Tohru wasn't very confident anymore. As they walked, there was a strange feeling of foreboding. As if something was going to go wrong. And so it did.

"Tohru Honda, you need to come with me. Yuki," he shot him a warning look. "You will stay here for the time being," he walked off with Tohru following on his trail.

Yuki started to have a feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. Why would Hatori want to take Tohru to his office without him?

Meanwhile, back at Hatori's office. "I heard that you were caught in a snowstorm. Are you hurt?" he stared at her levelly.

"N-no! I'm fine," she smiled at him shakily.

"Good. Let's get down to business," he sat down in the leather chair before Tohru.

"Akito wishes to have your memories erased. And that is what must be done," his voice showed no emotion, but deep inside, he was in pain. This girl, just like Kana had to forget. Hurting those around her. Especially Yuki.

Tohru's eyes grew wide in fear. "Was it something that I did? Because if it was, I'll fix it! I can try harder!" she rose slightly from her kneeling position to plead with Hatori.

"Please, don't erase my memories! I don't want to forget anyone! I don't want to forget you, or, or, Yuki, or even Akito!" tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, Akito's word is law. We must follow it. And in turn, you must obey," in his eyes, a flicker of sadness came and went in the blink of an eye.

Tears were falling down her face unchecked and profusely. "Let me just write a note. One last thing that I ask of you before… before you… have to erase my memories," she crawled over to Hatori's feet and rubbed her hands together. "Please, please?" she looked up at him pitifully.

"Alright then. One last letter," he handed her a pen and paper.

Slowly, she started to write.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. Even though I may not be able to remember you, deep in my heart, I'll always love you. Remember that. No matter how much I seem to forget and not know. Please, don't give up on me. I will retrieve my memories one way or another. Remember what I said that day? Still be my friend, even though I won't be able to know anything that happened between us. I'll always cherish the moments that we had together._

_Love Always,_

_Tohru Honda_

She wrote the last letter with a flourish and shakily put the pen down. "I'm ready," she breathed in.

Hatori put his hands around her eyes. "This won't hurt you in the least. You may have some side affects of headaches and drowsiness. But, that is all. Goodbye, Ms. Honda," a flash of light enhanced the room and then it faded. Along with it, Tohru fell unconscious and unknowing of all the times that she spent with Yuki.


	5. The Road to Remembrance

**Author's Note: Okay, I lied when I said oneshot. This is going to be at least seven to ten chapters! I guess I'm not cut out to write oneshots! But one day I shall prevail! LOL! Hope you like it! **

Chapter 5

**The Road Towards Remembrance **

As Yuki stood there in the courtyard of the Sohma House, he realized that something was wrong. He sprinted towards Hatori's office and wrenched open the door. The sight he beheld was mortifying. Tohru lay unmoving on the floor and Hatori was rigid as stone. He looked up to see Yuki seething with rage. He rose from his position, and cordially replied. "Yuki. I trust that you understand what has happened here?"

"Why? Why did you do this to her? Why did you do this to _me!" _he yelled at him his violet orbs flashing dangerously.

"It had to be done. Akito's orders," he stared into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki sunk to his knees. Why? Why did everything that he ever loved have to be taken away from him? He yelled in anguish and made a hole in the wall where he punched it.

"Control yourself, Yuki. There's no reason to beat yourself up like this,"

"No reason? There's plenty of reason! The one person that I really cared for in this world just got taken away from me and you what? No reason, huh? Well, guess what? There is a reason, and I will get her memories back, one way or another!" he shouted at him with great force. His voice was echoing outside.

"She left you a note before she had her memories erased," Hatori handed him a note that was folded up.

Yuki snatched it out of his hands and looked at it. _"I will retrieve my memories one way or another,"_ her hopefulness in even the most wretched conditions made him smile just a little bit.

Tears started to fall as he saw that all was lost now. Tohru was gone. Even though her body lay there, there was no way that anything could be done. It was hopeless. There was nothing more that he could possibly do for her. It was the end.

**Two Years Later**

It was the first day of university for Tohru and she was excited! During the time that she spent going to Kaiwaia High with Uo and Hana, she found that Yuki Sohma seemed to be very sullen and moody. The Fan Club girls were devastated for days.

And now, they were free from it all and she was going to Tokyo University. She was among the people that took the entrance test into college. And here she was, the fall of the first semester. Her breath was visible in the chill autumn air and she walked happily towards her first class. She lived in a three room apartment with her friends Uo and Hana. They were happy to keep her company. She smiled as she looked on at the different groups of people talking with each other. There was a group of people playing badminton in the corner. Suddenly, she had a flashback.

_"Come on, Prince, hit it as hard as you can! Here it comes!" Uo hit it hard over the fence._

_They continued on for some time until. "I'm beat," Haru just sat down in the middle of playing and Kyo almost trips over him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just sit down all of sudden! Do you have a death wish or something?" _

_"Shut up you stupid cat and concentrate!" Yuki glared at him._

_"Who do you think you are, calling me stupid!" _

_"If you don't act stupid, then there's no reason to call you stupid, stupid," _

End Flashback

"Ms. Honda!" the same boy from her flashback and her high school loomed over her as she picked herself up from the ground along with her books.

"Oh, hi Yuki!" she smiled at him weakly while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" There was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Something a little like love.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… nothing," she smiled almost too brightly at him before walking off in the opposite direction from him. "I have to get to class! See you around!" she waved at him and walked away thinking. _"Why was I playing badminton with Yuki Sohma? And that expression his face when I fell. It was as if he knew me from someplace else…"_

In class, Tohru tried to focus on her notes and the Professor, but all that she could think about was Yuki Sohma. Incidentally, he was in her class sitting right behind her. The bell finally rang and there was a rustle of chairs and papers being collected. Tohru and Yuki were the last ones left in the classroom. Tohru paid no attention to him as she tried to find her library card.

"Ms. Honda, you dropped this," Yuki held out her library card and looked at her with his violet eyes.

"Oh, thank you. Would've been bad if I had lost that, right?" she smiled at him gratefully and walked out of class with him.

"So, you're going to the library?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah. I have a report due this Friday," she laughed. "I really have to get it started!"

"Really? Maybe I could help you out a bit. I've got some work to do as well," he smiled that princely smile of his.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to trouble you---" she started to protest but was interrupted by Yuki.

"It's no trouble at all," he smiled at her reassuringly and Tohru's heart just melted. _"It's the least that I could do for the girl that I love. It's time that you regained your memories," _


	6. Always With You

**Author's Note: Ah, yes, another ending to a story! It is probably going to be one of the shortest one's that I'll ever write! LOL! Anyways, I hope that for those of you who DID get a chance to read over the Winter Break will enjoy this little bit as well. But, I have to be back in school on Wednesday of this coming week, so I'm trying to get done all of these stories. So, yeah. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6

Always With You

"Thank you SO much for helping me! I do owe you," Tohru smiled sheepishly.

"It was a pleasure," he smiled at her.

"It's really kind of you to say so, but, I don't think that's true. What's so pleasurable about researching books and trying to find information about eighteenth century dynasties," she laughed out loud. It was near midnight and all the hallways were deserted. As the two walked down the walkway towards the dorm rooms, Yuki stared at the moonlight reflecting against Tohru's hair and started to romanticize how it might've been if her memories weren't erased.

"Do you remember me?" Yuki asked out of the blue.

"Of course I do! I mean, you went to the same high school as me, right?" she smiled as she looked at his features silhouetted in the moonlight.

"No, I mean like other memories that you may have of me. Like one's out of school…" he drifted off hazily.

"Well, no. I don't think so. There was a time when you and I played badminton with Uo and Hana and some other people. A boy with blonde hair and someone else named Haru and an orange haired kid. But, I don't seem to have understood why or how I got to know these people," she pondered to herself more than to Yuki.

Yuki looked at her in surprise. "When did you have that memory first come to you?" he seriously asked her.

"The time when you found me on the ground, when my head started to hurt and that mental picture came into my mind," she stared at him. "Do you know something about it?"

Yuki thought to himself for a moment. "Come with me," he pulled Tohru towards the boy's dorm.

"Wait! I don't think that I should be going in here!" Tohru said alarmed.

"You have to see something. I think that it can help you to remember," he said while walking very fast.

Tohru ran to keep up. They went up a couple of floors and finally, they stopped at room 647. Yuki opened it and rummaged around for a second. Finally, he came out again with a note. "Do you know what this is?" he held it out to her and hope flickered in his eyes.

Tohru looked at the note for a second. Then, slowly, she reached out her hand to take it. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her head and suddenly all these memories flooded into her head. Yuki working in his garden with her, her singing and watching Leiko stand next to Yuki. Yuki kissing her, Shigure welcoming her into their home.

She shrieked in pain as all of these memories suddenly came back all in a rush. She sunk to her knees and moaned in pain as she hit the bare floor. Suddenly, she felt faint. When she looked up, she saw Yuki with tears in his eyes.

"Yuki?" there was something different about her voice. It was slightly more matured and there was a difference in her demeanor.

"Tohru?" he gazed expectantly into her eyes.

"You… my memories! I have them! Akito… Hatori…" she began to get confused and started to mumble fragments of sentences and suddenly she stood up and embraced Yuki with all of her might. "You still have to thank Megumi,"

Yuki was taken aback. No one had gotten this close to him for many years. Two years to be exact. Akito couldn't control them anymore because in those years, he had been killed in a deadly car crash. The new head was just a year old and couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted to.

"You're safe now. Everything is okay," he whispered into her hair.

"What did I miss during this time when I was… let's say, mind-warped?" Tohru asked pulling away reluctantly from his touch.

"Akito died and the new head has been born. Not that he can do much to hurt any of us at the moment. Hatori just hasn't been the same since he erased your memories. He just caved in and kept away from other people. It was worse than it was with Kana if that's possible. I think that having to go through the same thing with another person that had been such a big part of the Sohma family crushed him," he smiled down at her large turquoise eyes. "I've missed you,"

"As have I," she said in return. "It's been way too long,"

"I've still kept my promise to you. That I'll be by your side forever. That I'll keep you safe,"

Tohru embraced Yuki again and although she couldn't see it, the ghost of her mother loomed ahead a distance from Yuki's face. He was surprised to see someone else in his apartment.

_"I was getting a little worried about her. But, I guess everything's alright. Take good care of her for me," _the figure disintegrated into thin air.

"Hm," Tohru frowned cutely as she pulled herself away from Yuki. "That's odd,"

"What's odd?"

"It just seemed like my Mom was here. I could've sworn that I felt her presence," Tohru scratched her head.

"Your mother is always going to be watching over you. Wherever you go. She would never forsake you. Even if she's not physically by your side. She's always with you. In spirit. But, I, will be here with you in both body and soul," he kissed her lovingly after all these years. Tohru returned the gesture. It was the end of a wonderful chapter in life. They faced all sorts of problems in their way, but, in the end, they had prevailed, and their love had won all battles in the journey of life.


	7. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here it is! The last Chapter to this short story! Hope everyone liked it! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**Epilogue**

**Seven Years Later**

"Breathe, breathe. Come on, you can do it!" Uo and Hana supported their friend as she was in labor.

"You're almost there. One more push," Hatori calmly informed her.

Tohru let out a cry of pain as she pushed one last time and brought a new life into the world. The cries of a newborn baby was heard all throughout the hospital room.

Yuki's ears perked up outside as he waited impatiently to hear the news.

Hatori came out, wiping his brow. "Congratulations, Yuki. It's a baby girl," he patted him on the shoulder and chuckled.

Yuki stood there stunned at what he had just heard. "A baby girl," he repeated to himself.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Hatori smiled at him.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah," he was still in a daze.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Uo and Hana were cooing over the baby.

"Look at her. She's going to be calm and serene like her father and spunky and cheery like her mother," Uo said as she softly stroked the baby's cheek.

"What do you plan to call her?" Hana asked serenely.

"Yukiko," Tohru replied weakly with a smile.

"That's such a pretty name for a girl!" Uo grinned. "Shouldn't Yuki come and hold her firstborn baby?" Hana replied.

"Yes, I wonder where he is," Tohru mused.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Hatori asked as Yuki stood right in front of the room door without budging at all.

"Go on. She's waiting for you," Hatori opened the door and gave him a push.

A stunned Yuki stumbled into the room to find Tohru surrounded by Uo and Hana. Tohru looked up and even with her hair sticking to her face from the perspiration, she looked beauteous.

He walked towards his wife and stared mesmerized by the sight of his daughter.

Uo and Hana decided to leave and give them some space. They closed the door with a small click.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tohru held her out towards him.

"I don't… I've never held a baby before," he timidly replied.

"That's okay. Neither have I. I'm sure that you'll be an expert," she smiled up at him. She started fussing. "Go on. Take her," she held Yukiko out and Yuki had no other choice but to take her in his arms.

Immediately, she ceased fidgeting and crying. "See? She's comfortable with you. She likes you," Tohru smiled knowingly at the sight. It was perfect. Everything that she would ever have wanted. Having a baby with the man that she loved.

A week later, she came out of the hospital with little Yukiko bundled up in many, many layers of blankets to keep out the cold of winter. Yuki put a protective arm around both Tohru and his daughter.

When they reached home, a surprising sight awaited them. All of the Sohma gang had gathered and surprised the newcomers with a banner overhead that read. "It's a girl!" and they were showered with ribbons, confetti, streamers and even a stuffed animal.

Momiji bounded towards them to meet the newcomer. "Look at her eyes! They're so pretty!" and they were. There were the deep violet color of her father's eyes.

"Yay! I have a niece!" Ayame twirled around like an idiot and was stopped by Hatori who put a stop to him with a flick of his hand.

"Congratulations! Congratulations!" there was a chorus of congrats and the festive mood of Christmas mixed in with all other things made this even quite a wonderful thing.

After dinner, and when they had all settled in, Yukiko was put to bed in her room. They were trying to light the fireplace, but had not succeeded in finding any lighters or matches. Hatori and Shigure actually were choosing not to reveal that they had lighters on hand. So, Haru, took out the propane bottle and started to spray the wood with it. Causing a ridiculous amount of noise and commotion, in the end, the fire did burn in the fireplace. Yuki and Tohru snuggled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Everyone divided up into pairs or groups.

Kisa and Hiro were by the window sill watching the snow fall gently and talking gently. Kyo and Kagura were together with Uo, Hana, and Haru. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were in the kitchen eating and drinking tea.

Everything was at peace. Tohru snuggled closer to Yuki and laid her head on his chest and Yuki put out a hand to stroke her hair and looked into the fire.

"So much has happened over the past few years," Yuki commented softly.

"You're right it has. I wonder, what our lives will be like in another five years," Tohru mused.

"Our little Yukiko will be starting kindergarten," he smiled at the thought.

"Yes, but we've been through a lot over the years. I wonder in what sort of position we would be in when another few years pass,"

As the snow fell gently outside, the Christmas music gently serenaded the couples and Christmas Eve gently came to a close.


End file.
